Trying Times
by Stargirl888
Summary: Sequel to Nessie Learns a Lesson. What happens when a new character is added into the mix? Warning - Contains non-sexual spanking. ON HIATUS
1. AN: Where is Everyone Else?

**Just a note on Trying Times! ****For anyone who is unaware it is a sequel or who is still confused where Bella, Edward and everyone else is. **

**I first wrote the story Nessie Learns a Lesson, which really should be read first to fully comprehend Trying Times. **

**An extreamly short summary is:**

Nessie has gotten into a lot of trouble at school and is eventually explelled (You'll have to read the story to find out why :-)

Alice asked Bella and Edward to consider sending Nessie to live with her and Jasper (they already had plans to move away from the family for a while) to give her time to sort herself out away from the rest of the family (especially her mind reading dad!)

They reluctantly agree, not having a better solution.

(You also get to read of what happens when they're in Canada (before Jenny)

**So that is why Alice and Jasper (and Nessie) are the only Cullens mentioned - the others are living elsewhere. **

**You really should READ NESSIE LEARNS A LESSON though to get the whole picture**


	2. Chapter 1

**TRYING TIMES **

**This is a sequel to my story Nessie Learns a Lesson. If you haven't already, I seriously recommend reading it first so you can understand better the whole situation. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that the characters fanfic authors write about belong to their respective authors you really are missing your marbles. (I.e. The twilight saga characters I use are the property of SM - not me.)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

NPOV

So it was three days into my suspension when Jake and I heard an ear piercing scream and someone running.

I immediately jumped onto Jakes back as he changed into his wolf form – we had been practicing and could now execute the movement flawlessly.

He was off in a second, not waiting around to find out what the scream was about. We were in sight of the house and I could already see my aunt and uncle running towards us.

Suddenly I was thrown off Jakes back as something flung into me.

I felt something close around my neck and heard Jake's barking and my aunt and uncles growling.

The thing grasping my neck was too tight and I blacked out

I came around a few minutes later to find myself lying on the grass; I could hear a low, continuous growl.

I looked up to see a figure a little way off surrounded by two vampires and a werewolf.

Then I realized that the person they surrounded also had stark white skin. She must be a vampire too – her back was to me though so I couldn't confirm it by looking at her eyes

I scrambled to my feet; if she was a vampire, of which I was fairly certain given everyone's reactions, she was a serious danger to me.

Her head swung to face me immediately and I could see the longing in her eyes but she was in control enough to realize that attacking me would not be a good option.

She looked young, about 15 or so, and had medium length brown hair.

I saw Jasper speak. The girls head snapped back to him and replied bluntly. Then my Aunt murmur something to my uncle before taking off into the forest.

She was probably moving away from Jake and me to try get a vision.

We all stood waiting her return when I realised we were totally exposed. If someone where to come around the corner they would be treated to a sight of three people, standing comfortably in close proximity to an oversized wolf!

"Uncle Jasper." I called urgently. He nodded to show he was listening but did not turn his head away from the girl.

"We need to move – we're all in the open."

His quick eyed darted around before returning to the girl. So quick I barely saw it. He nodded again, and said something to the others.

The girl nodded and snapped a reply. He stiffened but did not argue.

They slowly moved back towards the trees, and I followed, keeping my distance. We were just within the shade when Auntie Alice reappeared.

"It seems to be fine." she said uncertainly, her high pitched voice caring to me "I can see her in the lounge being introduced to everyone but Nessie and Jake must be somewhere near because I'm only getting glimpses.

Jasper gaze lightened slightly. But he still seemed suspicious as we made our way into the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days later and Jenny was already like a part of the family.

Once my aunt had confirmed she would be staying decisions were made quickly. Jenny reminded me of my aunt in that once she set her mind to something, not only did she ensure it worked out, she did it with speed and finesse that was mind boggling to me.

With Auntie Alice they had already redecorated the spare room into a bedroom for her and after an extremely long shopping trip she had a wardrobe full of new clothes. She was also enrolled in school a grade below me, due to start the day I returned from my suspension.

I was not sure what I thought about Jenny, with my aunt fussing over her it was difficult to spend any time together. Her personality could best be described as vivacious, but she was young, having only been a vampire for about four years and in need of guidance. She already looked to my aunt for advice. I had not forgotten how she had spoken to my uncle that first day however.

The rest of the family were weary, particularly Uncle Jasper. My grandparents, Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett and my parents had come to meet her the evening she arrived and although she made a good impression, they were more guarded in their opinions than Auntie Alice.

____________________________________________________________(A little over a week later)___________________________________________________________________

"Nessie, Jenny, if you don't hurry you'll be late." Called my aunt from downstairs

I rolled my eyes "Auntie, I've never been late a day in my life!" I called back.

"Yes, well I just want to make sure – its Jenny's first day and you're returning from a suspension." She said coming into my room.

"You know auntie; since Jenny arrived you've taken to mothering me more than my own mother." I complained

She grimaced. "I know," she apologised "Its just Jenny seems to bring out the maternal side of me."

"Well be maternal to her then." I retorted, I knew it was an unconscious reaction but it still really bugged me. "You're my fun Auntie Alice, who I go shopping with" I said going over to her "I don't want that to change." I gave her a hug

"I'll try." She said, returning the hug. She was right though – if we didn't move we would be late so I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Jenny joined me by the Piccanto I used to get to school with an expression of annoyance.

"Why can't we just run?" she demanded, he tone putting me on edge

"Three reasons – one, I'm no where near as fast as you, two, people would be suspicious if we walked all the way across town to school, when we have a car, and three, its just easier."

She scowled but did not argue.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things went well for the next few weeks and we all started to get used to having Jenny around.

I was at break one day when a friend of mine, Tatiana, said to me "I think you should chat to your cousin."

I looked at her confused.

"I heard some of the teachers talking. She's not been handing in her work and doesn't pay attention in class. Mr Freed told Mrs Bolton he was considering referring her to Ms Finlay."

That surprised me – she always said everything was 'fine' when I asked.

"When did you hear this?"

"After first period. I had Maths with Mrs Bolton and they were talking by the door."

I smiled in gratitude and checked my watch. I still had 10 minutes if I hurried.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." I called as I ran off to find Jenny.

I saw her leaning against some lockers with a bunch of girls. "Jenny?" I called "can I talk to you for a minute?"

She gave me an annoyed look but followed me to an empty classroom.

"Jenny, why are you not handing in your work or pretending to pay attention in class?" I asked as soon as the door shut.

"Are you my mother now?" she asked rolling her eyes

I scowled

"Besides what does it matter? It's not like we need the grades for college or anything."

"It matters because we have to live in this town, because the teachers should not be disrespected by people ignoring lessons and assignments they have made especially for you and because if you don't Mr Freed is going to talk to Mrs Finlay about you."

I realised suddenly that this was very similar to what my mom had said to me all those years ago when I had gone through a phase of having the same attitude Jenny had now.

She rolled her eyes "So what? The worst they can do is call Alice." I chuckled inwardly at that. Alice being called into school was not something to be so blasé about.

"Look we have to keep a low profile and blend in as much as possible. Getting into trouble is not conducive to that."

"Oh and riding off on a motorbike in the middle of school is?" she shouted

I stopped, surprised. I knew she knew about the whole bike thing but I never expected her to bring it up against me now – I was only trying to help her. I was about to respond when the door opened

"Trouble in paradise?" it was Mr Freed

"No sir." I replied, scowling at the floor. Jenny remained silent.

"I'm going to have to give you both detentions for being in a classroom at break." He said, walking over to his desk to pull a stack out of his draw.

He was about to write them out when he stopped and looked up scowling at Jenny.

"Jenny, according to this I have not received your last two DT slips back yet, I'll have to ring your aunt – it's been over a week."

I looked at her in surprise – I had not known she had gotten detention once, let alone twice. I could see she was about to make a rude retort so I spoke.

"Oh that's my fault, Mr Freed." He looked at me sceptically "I promised Jenny I would hand them back to you but forgot them in my other bag."

Lame excuse I know but Mr Freed was generally nice to me so I hoped he'd let it go.

"If I promise to bring all three back tomorrow as well as my own will you let it go?" I said quickly, puppy dog face already in place.

"Well…sure." He agreed "But I must have them all tomorrow morning."

I nodded in agreement and shoved Jenny out the door before she could say anything. The bell rang at that moment so I could not talk to her about it until later.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Then end of the day finally came and I met Jenny in the parking lot as always. We got in the car and I drove us to a near by avenue before pulling over.

I rounded on her "Why the hell haven't you gotten Auntie Alice to sign the slips yet?" I demanded, cross that she had not told anyone "Not doing so is only going to get you into more trouble." I informed her "I'm trusting there were only these 2?"

She remained silent. I felt my blood boil at her reticence

"There were more? How many?"

She still did not talk.

"Well fine, you can deal with Auntie Alice on your own then." I huffed - if she did not want to tell me then I would let her deal with it herself.

When we got home I said "If you haven't told her by four o'clock, I will." and climbed quickly out the car.

"Hi Nessie." My aunt called as I came through the door. I went over to the table she was sitting at and leant over her shoulder to see what she was up to.

"Another new dress?" I asked with a smile

She nodded "for Rose."

"Auntie, Mr Freed gave me detention, I need you to sign the slip."

She looked up and held out her hand for the slip. "Why?" she asked, out of curiosity, not anger – the occasional DT slip she didn't mind.

"I was in a classroom during break talking to Jenny." I explained

She signed the slip and handed it back to me. "I'm guessing Jenny got one too?"

"Yup, but she wants to talk to you about it herself. Listen I'm going to see Jake." I said quickly, before she could press for more details.

I was out the door a second later.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JenPOV

_I don't see what the big deal is_, I thought to myself as I entered the house. I had heard Nessie telling Alice about her slip and Alice had not batted an eyelid at it so why was I nervous? I'm sure it had to do with way Nessie had said "deal with Alice"

And also since coming here Alice had very much taken on the position of mother for me and I did not want to disappoint her.

This whole good guys act was starting to wear on me though. I got the whole no eating blood thing but why did we still have to act like angels? I mean we're vampires, surely that means we get to have some fun?

I walked in and greeted Alice "I heard you got DT today?" she called lightly

I nodded and handed her the slip. She signed it saying "Just don't make too much of a habit of this."

That's it! I thought to myself. I'm not telling her! I could forge her signature and she never need know.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I heard Nessie come back just after four. "Uncle Jasper?" I heard her call curiously

"Hey." He called back from the couch

"Did Jenny speak to Auntie?" she asked. I felt my stomache tighten

"About?"

"Oh nothing." She said quickly and I relaxed slightly. I heard her coming up the stairs and went to meet her on the landing.

"You didn't tell her." She hissed at me

"No, and neither will you."

"If those slips aren't signed by tomorrow the school will tell her and I won't have to."

"What makes you think they won't be signed?" I retorted

Nessie gave me a look of utter disbelief, having clearly seen where I was going with this.

She was about to retort when suddenly Alice was behind me.

"Tell me what?" she asked lightly

Nessie gave me a pointed glance but I couldn't say anything. I saw her face harden with resolve.

"Auntie," she began, and then stopped to look at me again – give me a last chance but I couldn't speak.

I saw Nessie reach out to take her hand.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

APOV

I heard Jenny and Nessie whispering in the hall.

"You didn't tell her." Nessie hissed

"No, and neither will you."

"if those slips aren't signed by tomorrow the school will tell her and I wont have to."

"What makes you think they won't be signed?"

"Her" could only mean me and given what Nessie had said to me earlier when I signed her slip and what she said to Jasper a few minutes ago whatever she wanted Jenny to tell me could not be good.

I quickly ran to them before this got out of control. "Tell me what?" I asked lightly in the hope my tone would convince them to talk.

I saw Nessie glance at Jenny and when she didn't speak I could see Nessies face set stubbornly. I knew she would tell me if Jenny didn't.

"Auntie," she began, and then stopped to look at Jenny again, as though to give her another chance to be the one to tell me.

When she didn't Nessie took my hand and began showing me flashes of different conversations.

Her friend telling her about Jenny not doing work … her and Jenny in a classroom when a man enters – the same man saying Jenny owed him detention slips … Nessie covering for her … Nessie asking if there were more slips from other teachers … Nessie threatening to tell me this afternoon.

She pulled her hand from mine, apology written all over her face "I just thought you'd rather know now, when you can sort it out before the principal becomes involved." she explained.

I nodded – I understood her reasoning and agreed with her but it shouldn't have been her to tell me.

I turned to Jenny and could see she actually looked a scared.

I could feel my anger course through me as I processed everything. She not only had kept multiple detention slips from me, she had intended to forge my signature to cover for herself!

Then Jasper was at my side, I could see the worry as he looked at me – he didn't know what had brought this on.

"Nessie, show him." I said quietly as I tried to collect myself.

She placed a hand on his arm and I felt him stiffen as he saw.

Nessie and Jenny stood as they awaited our reaction.

"Alice.." Jenny began but Nessie grabbed her hand and shook her head frantically, knowing that trying to talk to me at this moment was not the best idea in the world.

Jenny took the hint and remained quiet.

Finally I managed to speak. "Jasper and I are going out." I announced – I needed to clear my head "Nessie, I suggest you stay with Jake for the rest of the evening," she nodded.

I turned and pulled Jasper with me as I sprinted into the forest.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NPOV

I watched my aunt and uncle leave. Once they were out of sight Jenny turned to me.

"What should I do?" she asked, looking like a deer in headlights

"You wait until they get back." I told her, knowing the procedure.

She looked scared out of her wits – not that I could blame her – she had reason to given the fury my aunt was in.

We stood there for a moment before she said "They won't let me stay after this"

I looked at her in surprise, suddenly understanding her terror "Nonsense!" I replied immediately "You're like a daughter to them – they'd never even consider it."

"But they were so mad." she whispered

"Yes they were. But she's bee just as mad, if not madder at me before and they never kicked me out."

"That's different." she argued "You're their brother and sisters kid."

"Okay, I'll give you that." I conceded "but I will remind you that we're not biologically related, and they could always have sent me back to my parents, besides I've known them my whole life and I know there is absolutely no possibility they'd make you leave."

She looked slightly soothed.

"What did they do when they were this mad at you?"

I could see she was still scared, not knowing what would happen and decided to push aside my embarrassment and be honest with her. I guided her into her room and we sat on the bed.

"Truthfully, Auntie Alice spanked me." I admitted turning red.

Her eyes widened astonishment.

"But she's not even your mom!"

"No, but my mom and dad feel I should respect everyone in the family equally and therefore allows them to also spank me when they feel I deserve it." I explained

"So everyone in your family has spanked you?"

"The passing swat, yes, but I've only had a full spanking from my Mom, Dad, Auntie Alice and once from Esme. Normally everyone will just tell my parents if I've done something wrong and let them deal with it. I would say the majority I received from my Mom though – my Dad will normally let her take care of physically disciplining me"

"Esme and Alice?" she asked

"Esme only spanked me once – about 10 years ago when I deliberately traipsed mud through the house." I smiled at my foolishness

"Why did you do that?" she asked curiously

"We had been playing baseball and she had fouled me. I didn't believe I was in the wrong and so when we got back, despite her warning to clean ourselves up outside first I walked straight into the house." I recounted with a smile

"Alice?" I could tell this was who she really wanted to talk to me about

"My aunt had never spanked me before we moved here. I guess she just took over since my mom wasn't around."

"But you don't consider her a mother? I heard you complain about her mothering you on my first day of school."

"No," I was going to say I already had a mother but stopped myself – it would've been insensitive given Jenny's mother had died just over a year ago, so instead I said "Auntie Alice is just that – my Aunt. It's a different relationship."

"But you let her spank you?"

"Yes, she's still my elder, despite appearances, and therefore has a right to spank me." I said matter of factly – it was just how I'd been brought up.

"What about Jasper?"

"He's never given me more than an occasional smack. Whenever I've gotten into trouble here he always let my aunt deal with it."

"Do you…do you think they'll spank me?" she asked hesitantly

"Probably."

"I've never been spanked." she murmured, so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Really?" I asked, spankings were such an ordinary part of my life I had not considered that some people had never even experienced them.

She nodded

"So what did your parents do when you misbehaved?"

"Shouted."

I looked at her in astonishment - I now understood her blasé attitude to authority – she had never had real consequences for her actions.

"Who do you think'll do it?"

"Auntie Alice." I replied – I was pretty certain that my uncle would let my aunt deal with Jenny. "My uncle has always let her punish me so it's likely he'll do the same with you."

She paused before asking "What will it be like?"

"Well I won't lie, it will hurt and it will be embarrassing but afterwards, when she hugs you, you get this wonderful feeling and know you've been forgiven for everything."

She looked at me sceptically. "Once you've been spanked you know the whole things over – you know that you have paid your dues and everything's in the past."

She nodded her understanding. I took her hand; knowing how terrible the wait can be "The best advice I can give you is not to fight it. If you know you were wrong and you know you deserve to be punished then face up to that fact, and accept your punishment with grace."

I heard the downstairs door open – crap! I had planned to leave before they returned.

Auntie Alice was in the doorway less than a second later. She was still cross but had it under control.

"I thought I asked you to spend the evening with Jake." she said to me in an annoyed tone

I gave Jenny's hand a reassuring squeeze before jumping up

"Yes Auntie." I mumbled as I almost ran out the door.

She delivered a stinging swat to my rump as I passed her.

I heard her close the door behind me as I made my way down the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So there's Ch1 of the sequel. I know I rushed the whole meeting Jenny and how she became closer to everyone but I really wanted to get to the main part of the story. Also I'm not that great at writing that sort of stuff :-(**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW – They really give me a great self-esteem boost, and I may write the next chapter faster (Hint ;-)! **

**If anyone is interested in writing a story / chapter that shows this bonding better (before the whole DT thing) please feel free to PM me.**

**Next chapter to show the Alice/Jenny encounter!**

**Would people like to see Jasper involved more in the disciplining or do you prefer if I leave that to Alice? **

**Stargirl888**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't need to pretend to be working right now.**

**I know I never mentioned Jasper being there at the end of the last chapter but just pretend Nessie didn't notice him as she left (In truth,I only decided to include him after I saw the amount of interest everyone showed in having him involved ;-) **

**Thank you all for the reviews - 11 for one chapter is by far my best response yet!!!!! **

**So without further ado ...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

APOV

Once Nessie left Jasper came into the room, closing the door behind him.

Jenny was sitting on the bed, apprehensive. I approached and sat beside her. Whist I had been running I had been considering ways to handle this. I thought back to my conversation with Jasper

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We and I had been running for a good ten minutes before we stopped. Without turning to look at him I said

"I hate this – I feel like since we came here I've been angry, or hurt or disappointed in someone. It's just not me."

He had wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck gently. "I know – I've felt it. But you knew taking on Nessie would be difficult, and now with Jenny…"

I sighed – I had known. "The worst is not knowing what to do." I elaborated "In the past I've always known – I knew to push Edward to get to know Bella; I knew to go to Volterra when Edward thought Bella died. I knew that I had to go find the other half-breed **(A/N Sorry don't remember his name)** when the Volturi came for Nessie, but now, like with Nessie last month, my visions won't guide me."

He had continued to hold me, "Then maybe that's because we need to figure this out for ourselves."

"I guess I now know how Bella and Edward felt the first time." I said ruefully, remembering her reaction the first time Nessie had gotten into serious trouble. She had been so confused as to what to do.

"Well maybe you should take your own advice and follow your instincts." He said, referring to what I had told her all those years ago.

I had nodded

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I took a deep breath, coming back to present. "Jenny, first I need you to know that both Jasper and love you as our own daughter." I began; if she didn't understand this the next part could cause more damage than good so I was relived when she replied

"And I love you as my parents."

I felt a small trill – this was the first time we had admitted this to each other.

I looked at Jasper who was beside me and he spoke. "Jenny, you need to tell us everything – how many detentions, when and what they were for."

She looked at her hands that were twisting the front of her dress. I feared for a minute she wouldn't speak.

"Seven." She eventually murmured. I looked at her in astonishment at this revelation. I didn't think even Rose and Emmet had ever racked up that many in such a short time. I could feel the anger I had left in the forest return with full force. I was shaking.

Jasper put a restraining hand on my shoulder but knew better than to try calm me with his gift.

"When?" he prompted once he was sure I wasn't about to try fling myself at her.

"Two the week before last, four last week, and today's." Jaspers grip tightened but this time I could feel the anger rolling off him too. But he still managed to speak calmly

"Why is this the first we heard of it?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." She mumbled. I didn't bother moving out of Jaspers grasp as I grabbed her arm and yanked her across my knee, delivering five firm slaps. She cried out in surprise.

I released her and she jumped up, "That hurt." She complained, rubbing her behind furiously.

"Oh trust me, that was nothing compared to what will happen if you don't start thinking more carefully about your answers." I assured her. "I want to know the whole story. What exactly were these detentions for and why they weren't avoided."

She hesitated and I yanked her up again for another few slaps.

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you" she yelled

"Alice." Jasper spoke the warning quietly but his tone made me stop.

"Jenny," I said as calmly as I could as I released her "If you don't tell us I will ring the school myself, and if I have to do that I will spank you every day for the rest of the week." I declared

I was not going to go through behaviour problems for the next 12 years like Bella and Edward had with Nessie

"They're all for not handing in work." She said quickly, "except today's, which's for being in a classroom at break."

I calmed down slightly; at least the indiscretions themselves were only minor.

"Jenny, why on earth haven't you been doing your homework? It will literally take you five minutes – you have a photographic memory" Jasper asked

"I just thought it was pointless since I already know the work."

"You're not a human student anymore, you don't go to school to learn, you go to allow the family to blend in." he explained, exasperation now rolling off him.

"Why not just tell us?" I asked – it was this that was really making me angry.

"I…I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed." That was seriously the reason?

"Then why do you keep getting them?" I asked

"I just can't seem to help myself."

"That is complete nonsense!" I retorted quickly.

"Jenny, we will not accept that excuse." Jasper added firmly.

She hung her head but didn't speak.

"Okay, moving on." I could see she didn't know what else to say and I wanted to get to the part that had been bugging me since I first heard it.

"Jenny, look at me." I said and waited until I had eye contact "When you argued with Nessie in the passage earlier you said you already had a copy of my signature, I want to know if you seriously planned to forge it on the other slips or if you only said it in anger?"

I was half begging for her to say it was all said in anger. She looked away and slightly nodded her head.

Jasper saved me from having to reply by saying "From this moment on you will tell us every single time you get into trouble, even if it's only a teacher telling you to pay better attention. You will ensure your homework is done every day and you will NEVER again consider forging another's signature without our permission." I could tell he was really riled over this. "As of this moment your privileges are severely limited. Meaning no hunting without one of us present, you go to school and come straight home, you do not go out, you will also be confined to your room from nine o'clock each night until seven the next morning."

She listened to this, disbelief written all over her face "How long?"

"Shall we say one day for each slip you hid from us - so six days total?" I inserted

. "You can't be serious!" she shouted "Not even Nessie was punished this harshly."

"Nessie is not my daughter, you are and I will not go through with you what Bella and Edward went trough with her." I snapped back.

"You're her proxy parents! What about when she was suspended for the motorcycle thing? You never gave half of this punishment and that was ten times worse." she argued

Jaspers grip tightened on my shoulders again as my temper spiked.

"Nessie's situation is different. Now you will stop arguing and accept your punishment." He said firmly, halting her protests.

I could tell she thought we were being unfair but I would talk to her about that later, when we had all calmed down more.

After a minutes silence I rose and we left her to her thoughts.

I had barely reached the staircase when I heard a crash from her room. I ran back to her room and she was standing by the dresser looking scared. Next to her were the splintered remains of the chair that normally stood in the corner of her room.

That's was the final straw. I had avoided giving her a proper spanking this whole evening because I had felt Jaspers punishment sufficient but this was going too far.

I grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the bed, saying "There is absolutely no way I am going to put up with this Jenny!" I began spanking in earnest.

She squirmed and whimpered. After a few minutes I stopped. I gave her a moment before pulling her into my arms.

"I am sorry Alice." She said as we hugged. "And I know you and Jasper are only doing what you think is best for me."

I smiled – I could tell she didn't fully agree with us, but what child always agreed with their parents? That she respected us enough to abide by our decisions was all I could ask for for now..

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so that's Chapter 2. I didn't go with the same routine as I did when Alice spanked Nessie and Jacob as I thought since Jenny is new to experience parental discipline it was too much to expect her to accept everything so early on. **

**PLEASE don't forget to review – They make my world go round :-) **

**Stargirl888**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I finally finished Chapter 3! I'm sorry for the delay bt I had a convoluted form writers block (I knew the basic plot but could not think of a good way to make the story flow -it still kinda jumps abt a bit but I did my best)!**

**I am finally a beta reader!!! So anyone who is looking for a beta pls let me know!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all the characters (except Jenny - shes my invention :-))**

NPOV

It was after school one day when I ran in the house to find my mother standing in the living room talking to Auntie Alice.

"Mom!" I called in surprise; she turned and smiled as I ran up to give her a kiss. I hadn't seen her since she came to meet Jenny and that was over two months ago.

She pulled me in for a hug, chuckling at my exuberant greeting.

"How long have you been here?" I demanded

"She arrived less than a minute before you." Chirped in my aunt "which would explain why I didn't see her coming." She gave my mother an annoyed look, as though she had done this on purpose.

"Why the surprise visit?" I asked eagerly

"I'm kidnapping your aunt." She announced

"You are?" my aunt asked in astonishment

"Yes, you've kidnapped me numerous times for you shopping extravaganza tours so I plan to return the favour."

Both my aunt and I turned to stare at my mom – she was willingly suggesting a shopping trip? With Auntie Alice of all people?

"Why?" Alice asked again

"A birdie told me you're feeling a bit stressed and in need of a getaway." My mom replied smiling.

Despite her light words I knew my aunt must be more than 'a little' stressed for my mom to be willing to go on a shopping excursion with her.

My aunt turned to glare at her mate. "Come on honey, you know its true." He defended

"Alice, the fact that you're not bouncing around the room at the mere suggestion of this is enough to show how much you need it." My mother added.

"I guess you're right." My aunt sighed.

"Great, go get you're purse and we'll go – my cars only on the other side of the border – I wanted to avoid taxes."

It must be topsy turvey day! I thought to myself, my mom actually seemed more excited than my aunt Alice.

My mom looked at me and I couldn't help show a little of my disappointment that she was leaving so soon.

"When we get back I promise we'll spend some time together." She promised me "your aunt just really needs this first." I nodded and she kissed my forehead

Alice and my mom left a little while later. I went to see Jake soon after and Jenny ad Jasper went to hunt.

-------------------------

Later, when I was preparing for bed Jenny came into my room. "You have fun with the dog?" she asked smirking.

I cast her an annoyed glance before returning my attention to my preparations. These comments had become her latest habit since she discovered Jake and I were sleeping together. I found it best to ignore her – she'd normally just give up.

Not today though. She grabbed my hand, which was in the process of turning down the bed. "I asked you a question." she demanded, gripping my wrist painfully – she was quite a bit stronger than me.

I glared up at her and yanked my arm away "What's your problem?" I asked harshly

"I don't have a problem – I'm not the one sleeping with a mongrel." she retorted

I growled angrily – how dare she insult Jake in this way – even Aunt Rose had come to accept him.

"What I do with Jake is none of your business, and I don't see why it bothers you so much anyway."

"I just don't get how you stand the smell." she wrinkled her nose.

"Jenny." I said warningly – I was barely containing my temper

"Renesme." she returned, mimicking me

"Just because you're alone does not mean you have to take out your frustration on me." I snapped

"Well I'd rather be alone than with some freaky shape shifter."

"I don't think that's true though," I said honestly "if it were you would never be this affected by our relationship."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I could see I'd hit a nerve but her constant digs at Jake had been wearing at me for days and I had finally had enough so I kept going

"You're jealous that I have someone who loves me, whose existence is wholly focussed on me and making me happy, why not just admit it?"

I heard the phone ring downstairs the same moment Jenny came flying towards me. For the second time since I'd known her she attacked me.

My instincts kicked in and I preformed a manoeuvre Uncle Jasper had shown me some years ago during my self defence training – something my whole family had insisted I have.

I managed to avoid her grip, dodging to the left. I longed to attack back but I could remember Uncle Jazz saying _"Move as far as you can away from your attacker – you will never be a match for a vampire in close contact, avoid their grip at all cost." _

We sashayed back and forth as I attempted to make my way around to the door, I could see she had lost control and let her baser instincts take over. I was no longer Nessie to her – I was the enemy, the prey and I knew if she could, she would kill me. . Then Uncle Jasper was in the room and I felt relief wash through me.

She whipped around, changing her position so she could see both of us at once. My uncle stalked her before lunging. She dodged but he caught her arm, yanking her towards him. They brawled for a couple of seconds before she was on the ground with my uncle on top of her, he had her arms secured behind her back and his fangs next to her exposed neck, a small twitch and he could decapitate her. Her struggles became less as she rapidly calmed – although whether from her predicament or my uncles gift I could not tell.

Once he was sure she would no longer attack he released her and they rose. I was still pressed against the wall, in shock at what had happened.

Jenny looked about wearily.

"Okay, lets all take half an hour to calm down and collect ourselves before we meet to discuss this." said my uncle.

He stood by the door waiting for Jenny to leave but she remained frozen in place.

"In our own rooms." he clarified pointedly.

Jenny left as though in a daze and my uncle followed closing the door behind him. After a minute I was able to push myself away from the wall and went to perch on the end of the bed. My phone began to ring and I grabbed it.

"Renesme?" cried my mother panicked "Are you alright?"

"yes, I'm fine." I assured her quickly "Just shaken"

I could hear my uncle on the other line having a similar conversation with my aunt.

"What happened? Alice saw Jasper restraining Jenny but could not see why so she figured you must have been nearby."

I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me "Yes." I said aloud "Jenny and I got into an argument and it got out of hand." I explained

"Did she hurt you?" my mother demanded, a warning edge in her tone.

"No. I remembered Uncle Jaspers lessons on defending against a vamp and managed to avoid any contact."

I could almost hear her relief "Okay." she said convinced "Well done for remembering."

She paused before adding "Does Jake know?"

"Not yet." I responded tensing – Jake was going to be furious with Jenny.

"I suggest you make sure you're far away from her when you tell him." she said, clearly thinking the same thing I was

"I will." I assured her. "Mom, I have to go – Uncle Jasper wants us to discuss this." I said after a minute

"Okay sweetie. Love you."

"Love you to." I responded before adding "Oh, and Mom, don't tell Dad over the phone."

I hung up. The last thing I needed was my dad running here to give Jenny a piece of his mind.

He must have been waiting for me to finish talking to my mom because the second I snapped the phone shut my uncle called "Could both of you meet me in the office?"

I exited my room and bumped into Jenny in the hall. She glanced at me before looking at the floor.

"I…" she began

"You can discuss this in my office." Uncle Jasper called firmly

We quickly moved – his impatience was not difficult to decipher.

In his office my uncle was sitting behind his desk and had placed two chairs opposite him. Take a seat." he said, indicating the chairs

We both sat nervously.

"I heard the argument so I wont ask what happened." he said calmly but I could hear a slight hint of his southern accent slipping past, indicating how uncomfortable he really was "but instead I will ask why this happened – Jenny?"

"She accused me of being jealous and I snapped." I glanced at her – the way she said this made it as though she was blaming me for her actions, my uncle let it go though.

"Nessie?"

I sighed, but knew pointing blame would not be in my best interest so instead I replied "I just got tired of her constantly making snide comments about Jake. I never should have let her get to me like that and I never should have said she was jealous."

I could feel her staring daggers at me – clearly not pleased with my response.

"You're right." said my uncle, I looked at him in surprise, he couldn't be planning on blaming this all on me? I debated saying something but decided to wait and see where he was going with this.

"You were wrong to let her get to you and you should never have said those things." I could feel Jenny smirking but ignored her and nodded in agreement – he was right after all.

"So Jenny." he turned to her "you don't feel you're at fault?"

"No." she said immediately, clearly thinking my uncle agreed with her. "She knew I would react like that if she accused me of jealousy and did it on purpose."

I could see my uncles expression harden

"So you think she purposely goaded a vampire who is clearly stronger and more agile than her into attacking for what? Fun? And she was the one who came into your room to insult someone you care deeply for?"

Her expression fell, and realizing her mistake she back tracked "No, but…"

"But?" he pressed

She didn't respond

"Jenny, I can't tell if the guilt you're feeling is because you know you were wrong – do you see that?" he asked, his eyes probing

She remained silent. He sighed "Jenny, you're not going to learn anything from this experience if you cannot admit where you were wrong." he said sadly

I could almost throttle her – why couldn't she just admit her part in this – I had and its not like we didn't know already.

My uncle glanced at me having felt my sudden anger. He raised an eyebrow but I shook my head – I didn't feel now to be the right time to air this particular feeling.

He turned back to Jenny. "Okay, Jenny you can go to your room to consider this. Once you can see where you were at fault you can come tell me."

She rose stiffly and left. Once she had left I spoke "I don't get why she persists with this" I said bluntly "I mean I know its not easy to say when you're wrong but it's the right thing to do."

"I think she knows that but she has never had to do it before and she's scared." he explained "But there's still your part in this to discuss."

I nodded – I knew this was coming. "Nessie, you will be punished for deliberately playing on your cousins insecurities, leading to a physical confrontation."

I could see his behaviour become more controlled, reminding me that he had once been in charge of an army of newborns – his behaviour was now one of a superior officer.

I did not really feel that this was something he should punish me for though – my argument with Jenny was between us and I did not feel that the fact this became physical was my problem but something about my uncles demeanour told me now would not be the time to argue – he was not like my aunt who welcomed opinions in this situation, I presume this was a result of his upbringing.

'Lean over the edge of the desk." he ordered and I begrudgingly did so

I tensed as he stood behind me. I could feel my face flush at the thought of him lowering my pants. Thus a part of me was grateful when he began spanking over them. Unfortunately it did not lessen the pain.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but really was probably only a couple of minutes, he stopped.

"When you're ready you can rise" he told me.

I swiftly straightened before going to hug him, more out of protocall than anything else (I was still annoyed at being punished). He returned it hesitantly and after a moment I left.

--------------------

My aunt arrived back a day later to a very tense house – Jenny had not come to terms with everything yet and was thus still under room arrest while my uncle became more and more annoyed with each passing hour – He had probably expected her to go and speak to him within a couple of hours.

On the positive side my aunt looked much happier, which made me feel even worse about the situation she returned to.

To my great disappointment my mom had not been able to return with her for our promised mother daughter time – she and my dad had to settle a dispute between two nomadic covens (Since the Volturi confrontation when I was you our family was taking a much more important role in the vampire community, with many seeking them out for advice and help). I understood the situation though and knew she would visit when she next had an opportunity.

---

APOV

I returned home feeling rejuvenated – Bella had been right; the shopping spree was just what I needed.

As I entered the door my eyes immediately found my love and I could tell something was upsetting him. I went to him and took his hand. In his eyes I could see his love, but also confusion and uncertainty. I sent waves of my love and gratitude towards him before silently leading him into the woods; I had heard Nessie upstairs and was sure Jenney was there as well and I wanted to speak to him in private.

Once we found a quiet clearing we sate down opposite each other, legs crossed and knees barely touching. We sat like that for a long time, there was no need for word, we just luxuriated in each others presence.

Eventually though he broke the silence. "I think I made a mistake in how I handled everything while you were away." he admitted quietly

I wanted to argue that I was sure not everything was a mistake but stopped myself. I knew Jasper would never believe me before I learnt the whole story so instead I said

"Tell me what happened."

------A/N-----

**I know! I know! Jasper was being unfair to Nessie and I felt terrible writing it but please don't be too hard on me – I needed to show that they (the older vampires) could still make mistakes – Its important 4 later. Also I know it may have seemed OOC for Jasper but his reasons will be examined in the next chapter . **

**I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger - I know they're annoying bt I thought you'd prefer an update than having to wait even longer for me to do the A/J conversation (it's going to be rather long!)**

**PLEASE Review – I have 21 so far and would like to at the very least reach 35 before I post the next chapter, please help me achieve this goal!!**

**Thank you everyone who added this to a story alert or as a favourite story – it means a lot to me!! **

**Stargirl888**


	5. Chapter 4

**I feel I should remind everyone, before they read this chapter, that as much as Nessie and Jenny are the 'children' they are both almost twenty and have a corresponding maturity level (i.e. please remember when you read Alice's theories on disputes, they pertain to young adults upwards children.) **

**So, Chapter 4 here we go… **

**Disclaimer: Usual - SM owns everything.**

APOV

"Tell me what happened."

I took his hands and waited patiently for him to begin.

"You know how Jenny's been making comments about Jake for the last few weeks?" I nodded; it had been bothering me for while. "Well when Nessie got back from an outing with him Jenny started antagonizing her. I paid it no heed though because I knew Nessie normally just ignores her, but I think Jenny finally got to her because they started arguing and Nessie landed up telling Jenny not to take out her frustrations on Nessie because she was alone. She then went on to say how Jakes whole existence was focussed on her and Jenny was jealous. That was when you called and Jenny lost control and attacked Nessie. I ran upstairs and she was completely beyond reasoning, it was as though she were in a blood frenzy."

I shivered – she had been in the same room as my warm blooded, delectable scented niece. In truth the only person I had ever smelt to match the influence of Nessies scent was Bella when she was human. Of course Nessie had been with us for so long now that we were used to her, and Bella had been even more potent so we were conditioned to begin with, Jenny however was not so it was not surprising when she lost her temper she behaved this way.

Jasper was staring at the grass and griped my hand tighter " I should have realized sooner what was happening – with my past I should have know it would become physical. I should have interceded before it did – if she had...." I could see he was blaming himself

"Jasper, you could never have known." I interrupted "She's not an out of control newborn, none of us would have expected Jenny to loose control like that."

He looked up and I could see the agony in his eyes, which at the same time were beseeching me to understand. When I couldn't look in those eyes anymore I shifted position and pulled his head against my neck, kissing his hair and mustering as much love and understanding as I could, knowing he'd feel it. I had not seen him like this since his last lapse when he had almost killed a hiker over ten years ago – thankfully I had seen in time and Edward and Emmett had managed to stop him. My loves problem is he always beats himself up as though the worst possible outcome occurred and ignored the fact that it didn't.

I kept my love for him at the fore of my emotions and after a time he whispered "Thank You." He pulled up to look at me, the pain had dulled but not completely left.

"There's more." I said quietly, I could see it in his eyes.

"As you saw I restrained her" he continued with his narrative "and once her emotions were calmer I released her. I suggested we all take some time to collect ourselves which was when I phoned you."

We had not discussed details when we spoke – I was too concerned with checking they were all alright.

"After that we convened in my office. Jenny tried to shift the blame on Nessie." I could feel how appalled he was about it – his military training had taught him the importance of acknowledging your part in something and I knew he viewed shifting blame to be despicable.

I let him continue, wanting him to finish the story before forming opinions.

"No matter how many chances I gave her she couldn't bring herself to say anything so I sent her to her room in the hope she would come to accept things on her own. I told her to come to me when she did."

"And?" I prompted – I had not seen anything so I was fairly sure I knew the answer

"and shes still there. I don't get it though – I'm certain she knows she was wrong but why wont she admit it?"

"Did you tell her hat would happen when she did?"

He shook his head

"Jasper, the poor girl must be terrified. She probably is too scared to say anything now." I explained.

"That is besides the point – she should own up to it regardless of the consequences." That was how things were for Jasper, you did the right thing no matter what.

"Jasper, love, not everyone can do that."

"Nessie did." he argued, being stubborn.

"It took Nessie years to reach that stage and she is still quite aware of what may follow a confession – Jenny has only been with us a few months, she couldn't predict our actions like Nessie can."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "You did what you thought was right at the time." I comforted, stoking his cheek.

"What about Nessie?" I asked after a time.

"I spanked her for her involvement and that was that."

I starred at him in amazement – for someone who could read emotions he could be rather dense at times.

"You don't' agree?" he asked, catching the tenor of my emotions.

"What were your exact reasons you gave her?" I wanted to clarify this before responding

"Nessie, you will be punished for deliberately playing on your cousins insecurities, leading to a physical confrontation." he recited "Why?"

"Honestly Jasper, I don't think it warranted a spanking." I told him "Nessie shouldn't have said those things to Jenny but there was no way she could have known how Jenny would react – even you didn't expect it." He flinched and I instantly regretted reminding him. "Had she fought back then it would be different."

"But it was her actions that led to it." He was confused

"It was an unintended, unforeseen, product of her actions – she did not say anything that, had it been someone else, they would have lost control like that. And had Jenny not lost control it is unlikely you would have gotten involved in the first place – the argument was between the two of them."

I firmly believe that if two people argue no one else should become involved unless it starts to affect those around them. Not only could it lead to resentment by one or both parties, things are rarely resolved in that way.

I could see he was still not getting it so I decided to use a relatable example "Imagine Emmett started and serious argument with you about something you both felt strongly about, and you two started shouting at each other." he nodded to show he was following "Okay, now imagine, instead of sending you two into the woods to sort things out between yourselves like they normally would, Carlisle or Esme interrupted and told you to stop fighting and punished you for a, in your opinion, justified comment you had made during it. How would you feel?"

He considered it seriously before replying "I guess I'd feel that it had nothing to do with them in the first place and that the punishment was undeserved. So you're saying I should have just let Jenny attack her?" his disbelief was thick in the air

"No, no – of course you shouldn't have, Jenny is a serious threat to Nessie in that state." I assured him "I'm saying you effectively did that to Nessie though, punished her for something that she feels had nothing to do with you." I let him ponder that for a minute before continuing my analogy "So now consider this fight got more heated, you've both exchanged words and something you said caused Emmett to attack you, is it your fault?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because he had probably said something just as hurtful to me and it was his decision to make it physical."

"Okay, now lets say you're both physically fighting and roll into a cabinet and break Esmes favourite vase, are you at fault?"

"Yes." he said immediately

"But what if you decide not to fight back." he gave me a doubtful look "I know you wouldn't normally decide that but just imagine you did because you knew Esmes vase was nearby and it could break and hoped your reaction would protect it. When the vase did then break, are you at fault?" he concentrated for a moment before responding

"I guess not … and I guess Nessie isn't either."

I smiled and kissed him, please he had come to this conclusion

"But is Jenny then?" he asked uncertainly

"The vase is like Nessie. When you punish Jenny it will not because they were fighting but because Jenny knew if the confrontation became physical it would endanger Nessie's life but did it anyway. Even if she hadn't originally thought she would loose control would she should have felt herself getting too worked up and walked away when Nessie first brought up her insecurities before it was too late."

After a while he asked "Should I apologise to Nessie?"

"Do you feel you were wrong?"

He nodded

"Then you should apologise."

He sighed, I knew this had been a difficult conversation for him. "And Jenny?"

"I would like to speak to her and see if I can convince her to admit to her part in this and come to you, but if you'd prefer I stay out of it…"

"No, you know what you're doing better than me." he said ruefully

"I can assure you, normally I feel just as lost as you do. I'm just trying to imagine what I would want and need someone to do for me if I were in Jenny's position.

He rose and offered his hand to me, helping me up. "Do you think our lives will ever calm down?" he asked as we ran.

"Never." I chuckled

He gave me a sidelong look "Visions?"

I shook my head "Mothers intuition." I corrected with a smile, and I did truly feel like a mother now.

--------------------------

When we got back to the house I went up to Jennys room. I entered to find her sitting on the bed with magazines spewed about. I felt a momentary spark of annoyance – she was meant to be considering things, not relaxing with magazines. I got over it a second later when she looked up at me – her eyes were black!

"Jenny, when did you last hunt?"

"A while ago." she dodged. I let it go – it was more important we get some blood in her, and quickly

"Come on, you need to hunt." We could always talk afterwards, I told myself

---------------------

A short while later we came to sit on a log. Both of our eyes were now butterscotch in colour and our thirst less demanding.

"So Jenny, wats going on with you?" I prompted, curious if she would bring it up.

"Not much" was her nonchalant reply

"Come on Jenny, why haven't you gone to speak to your father?" I pressed.

She sighed and scowled at the ground.

"Jenny, when I came into your room you were reading magazines, have you not thought about this at all?"

She still remained stubbornly silent , as I'd known she would, I was starting to get irritated.

"We are going to talk about this." I informed her "I have all eternity to wait."

Three minutes later, she spoke

"Of course I've thought of it!" she exploded, answering my previous question "but I realized at about three this morning that I was not going to be able to make myself speak to him no matter how long I sat in that room so I read magazines to pass the time."

I had suspected she would not be able to go to him, but I was surprised she had objectively discovered this for herself

"Why do you think you can't go to him?" I asked

She was silent again and I realized I was moving a bit too fast, so I backtracked

"Let's start with you telling me what happened."

"I just lost it." she said quietly "she said I was jealous and I just lost it."

I waited as she worked things through in her head before she admitted "I guess am jealous though. I mean, I'm the only one in this whole family who doesn't have a mate and I don't know why." I could hear the pain in her voice and it broke my heart. I pulled her against me, saying

"Did you know it took me 27 years to find Jasper?"

She shook her head "But you had your visions – you always knew you would find him."

"True, but there were times I doubted they would come true. And Edward was alone for eighty five before he found Bella."

She looked up "Really?"

"He was the last, excluding Nessie, and he had to sit around and watch us with our mates for over three quarters of that, and he never had the assurance he would find a mate either – I had never seen Bella until a few months before she arrived in forks,"

I squeezed her shoulders

"I just don't know if I can wait that long. And what if I never meet him?" she whispered and I hugged her tighter. I wished I could assure her she would but I couldn't – I hadn't ever seen her with someone in my visions, it did not mean she wouldn't meet someone, just there were still decisions pending - I later discovered my first vision of Bella coincided with her decision to move. So I just sat there, holding her.

A long while later she pulled away and I sensed she was ready to talk about the situation again.

"I know it doesn't excuse anything." she murmured looking away from me again

"No, it doesn't" I agreed

"What should I do?" she asked

"Go talk to Jasper."

"What will he do?"

"I cannot be sure but most likely a spanking." she flinched "but than it'll be over and can be put in the past." I assured her

She nodded and I knew she had made her decision because at that moment I saw her knocking on the door to Jaspers study

------------------------------------\

**Would someone like to tell me who gave me the idea to have tree stories running simultaneously **_**and **_**start a time consuming craft project right in the middle of exams??? **

**In short; I'm really busy at the moment and cannot promise another update for at least a week or more – I'm sooooo sorry but I really have to focus on my studies at the moment. **

**On the plus side, it gives you all more time to help me reach my goal of forty reviews! **

**I had planned to show what happened when Jenny went to Jasper in this chapter as well but I realized there was still a lot to get through before that (there's a scene between A/J and N/J) which will still take me a while to write so I thought I'd post this in the mean time. **

**Thank you to those people who added this to a story alert and please also review!!! I need the reviews to know if you're still enjoying it / if you would change something, and that goes for all my other readers too =) So again PLEASE REVIEW!!! I promise to respond to all signed reviews, good or bad. **

**I would particularly be interested if you agree with my theory on how Jasper shouldn't have punished Nessie? I've always feel if there's a dispute the participants should be able to sort it out between themselves and what is said has nothing to do with anyone else (especially parents) – do you concur?**

**Stargirl888**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If you don't realise by now that Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and not me then you really are a lost cause. **

NPOV

I was lying on my bed reading a book when Uncle Jazz came in. He looked tense, immediately putting me o alert "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked quickly, getting off the bed.

"No, everyone's fine." he assured me "I just wanted to talk to you about the other day."

"Okay." I said, relieved but also nervous about the conversation. I was still slightly annoyed over how he had treated me but had let it go, knowing he had had the best intentions.

He took a seat on the corner of the bed and followed suit, leaning against the backboard with my legs curled against my chest.

"Nessie, I would like to apologise to you for how I handled things." he said formally.

My breath hitched in surprise, he was apologising?

"I can now see that you did not deserve to be spanked." he continued. "I got in the middle of a private argument between the two of you and you could not have known Jenny would react the way she did."

I could only stare in shock, he looked at me, awaiting my response but I couldn't get the words out, eventually I asked "Why did you feel it justified at the time?"

He shook his head as though to clear his thoughts before answering "Nes, you know a little of my past and how I was once a commander of a vampire army during the southern wars?"

I nodded

"Well when I was there if there were a dispute both parties were punished, the one for provoking the other and the other for being provoked. We never thought deeper than that, never considered the circumstances that led to it and so I automatically thought you should be punished without really considering it."

Understanding flooded through me, I knew there were times where if he was unsure of what to do he fell back on protocol he had followed in the past, I just had not considered that was what he was doing then.

"I appreciate how much your past influences you." I told him "but can I be honest?"

"Of course"

"It wasn't the spanking that bothered me so much as the way it was preformed and the reason behind it."

He looked at me in confusion.

"You see, when you spanked me it seemed so…cold, formalized." I explained, I mean sure the spanking hurt and I did not enjoy it in the least but whenever anyone else had spanked me I had always felt their love and compassion for my predicament, the whole time I knew they did it only because they knew it would benefit _me_ where as with Uncle Jasper it felt impersonal, as though he felt nothing at all throughout the ordeal. I was sure this was not true but it had felt that way at the time. "I don't mean to be arrogant but it didn't feel like you were performing the spanking because you wanted to help me learn to be better, it felt like you were just doing it because there was a rule somewhere that said you must. Like you would do the same no matter who I was."

"But one is the other." he argued. I sighed and considered how to explain it.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you do care for me but it feels like the difference between being arrested for drug possession by the police versus being caught by your parents, the police arrest you because you broke a law while your parents ground you because they want you to learn from your mistakes. They do it specially for you were as the police would do it for anyone."

I know, it wasn't the most relatable example but it was all I could think of.

"Nessie, when I punish you it is only because I love you." he assured me. I sighed – he was missing the point.

"I know that, my point is if someone else was in my position you would have done exactly the same thing. Just next time please consider who you're punishing and what lead up to the incident before deciding how you'll punish them." I asked

He nodded and leant forward to hug me "Sure thing." .

JennyPOV

I could feel the butterflies flutter nervously in my stomach as I returned to the house. Alice had convinced me to talk to Jasper but I was still incredibly nervous. As I returned home I heard movement coming from Jaspers study alerting me to his location.

With my decision made I did not want t delay any further so I quickly made my way upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Come In." he called

I went in and stood before his desk, fidgeting nervously (a left over human habit). Jasper sat at his desk patiently waiting for me to begin. I forced myself to speak the lines I had been rehearsing in my head since I decided to go speak to him "I am sorry for my behaviour the other day." I said, the words coming out so quickly they would have been undecipherable to human ears "I should have admitted my part in the situation when you gave me the option, I never should have lost control like that with Nessie and I shouldn't have goaded her in the first place – it was unfair."

He continued to watch me and I wondered if he was waiting for m to say more. He must have sensed my confusion though. "Jenny, you are correct in saying you should not have goaded her but that is not why we are in this position. Had provoking her been the only issue I would have let you two sort it out for yourself. Today we are only dealing with two issues; one is that even when you felt yourself becoming riled you should have sensed when the situation was becoming dangerous and walked away from the argument, the fact that you did not was both reckless and irresponsible, the second thing we are dealing with is the fact that you tried to shift all the blame onto Nessie, now I know you are young but I will not stand for that sort of behaviour." he said firmly. I nodded mutely

"Now I want honesty when you answer this: Did you realise at any point during the argument that there may have been a chance you would loose control?"

I hesitated, I knew I had felt my anger building but admitting it would only get me into worse trouble, then again he would probably know if I was lying and which would also get me into trouble.

When I didn't answer Jasper repeated himself "Did you realise at any point during the argument that there may have been a chance you would loose control?"

I dipped my head infinitesimally but he saw it "Yet you still continued?"

Again I nodded.

"D you see why I am going to punish you for this?"

I took a deep breath and forced the words out "because I knowingly endangered Nessie's life when it could have been avoided."

He dipped his head in agreement

"Now for the next reason we are in this position, Jenny, I know it is difficult to admit when you're wrong but it is important that you do, worse than not being able to admit you're wrong is trying to blame someone else is completely unacceptable. It's mean spirited, and I will not stand for it in from my daughter." he said firmly. I froze, it was the first time he had vocalized that he saw me as his daughter. "Alright," he said getting up from his chair and moving around the desk. He indicated for me to rise and then placed his left foot on the chair so his thigh was parallel to the floor. "You can use me leg for support." he said as he positioned me before him facing his bent leg. I placed my hand on his thigh and leaning on it waited. I heard the smack before I even felt it and even had time to think _this isn't so bad_ before the red hot prickling sensation occurred. A second smack was landed directly opposite it on the other cheek. Jasper started falling into a rhythm. I started to squirm but he kept going. I could feel everything building inside me, the anger I had directed towards myself for endangering Nessie's, the frustration I had been experiencing since the incident and almost all the other emotions I had experienced for the last few days ran through my body and before I knew it I was shuddering with a vampires versions of tears. I felt my fathers strong arms around me and I turned to gasp into his shoulders. After a time, I calmed down. My ass was still on fire but it was slowly improving. Jasper kissed my head before stepping slightly away and looking into my eyes "Now I wish I didn't have to do that but I think you know it was necessary, I trust we wont have a repeat of this anytime soon?" he asked gently.

"No." I agreed

"Are you ready to go or would you like to stay hear for a while?"

"No, I think I need to be alone." I said quietly, I wanted to consider things.

He smiled and pulled me back towards him to kiss my forehead before sending me out the door with a light pat to the rear.

**I'm so happy it's finished and we can move passed this whole incident (I feel it got a bit drawn out). **

**I'm posting two brand new stories today so please be sure to check those out as well!**

**I feel like a broken down record in once again saying PLEASE REIVIEW!!!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**So I know what you're all thinking... **_**why is there an update? wasn't this story adopted? **_**Well, yes the story was adopted, but about a month ago I got the impulse to continue the story so I contacted its 'adoptive mother' redheadcutie14 and she agreed to me taking back over the story. **

**This chapter follows the last chapter which **_**I **_**posted. **

"Guess what's happening in five days time!" my aunt announced excitedly one morning, bursting into my room while I packed my bag for school.

"My birthday." I replied, rolling my eyes at her excessive enthusiasm. I personally didn't see why we had to celebrate my birthday every year – it's not like we did it for anyone else in the family, but they always insisted and I had given up fighting them years ago.

"Not just your birthday," she corrected "it's also the night of the absolutely Best Birthday Bash ever! Thrown, of course, by yours truly."

"Uhuh, and I do recall last year was meant to be the 'Best Birthday Do Ever" I teased her, smiling "and the year before that the "Best Birthday Shindig Ever" and the year before that – "

"What's your point?" She cut me off

"My point is that you're going to run out of synonyms for party one of these years – I mean we do live for an eternity."

She rolled her eyes, still smiling "Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now what I wanted to know is who you want to invite?"

"Well, the usual lot I suppose – the family, Jake, the pack and the Denali coven if they want to come."

"Jasper was thinking Peter and Charlotte?" she suggested and I nodded in agreement. "And then, is there any particular theme you'd like?"

I thought about it but nothing in particular sprang to mind so I shook my head "It's up to you."

She nodded, looking delighted with this.

"Auntie, I really have to go if I don't want to be late." I added hastily, heading to the door – my aunt looked like she was about to launch into a full scale planning session and I certainly did not have time for that.

0-0-0

It was a few days later when Jenny, my aunt and I were all sitting in the lounge that I suddenly realised something: "Um Auntie, where exactly is this party going to be?"

"Here, of course." She answered quickly, barely even glancing up from the list she was making.

"And how many people are coming?"

"18 including us."

"Well I don't know how to say this but...there is no way 18 people can fit comfortably in this house." I said hesitantly – it was unlike Auntie Alice to forget something like that.

"Reneesme Cullen," she said, looking up and making eye contact, but I knew she wasn't really cross – only annoyed at my doubting her party throwing skills "Have you ever, in your life, known one of my parties to be anything other than fantastic?"

I shook my head - her parties always were 'fantastic'

"Then do you really think that, after all these years, this would be the one I forgot how many people my living room could fit?"

"No, bu-" I tried to argue.

"We're having the party in a gazebo outside." She explained primly, before turning her attention back to the list she was making.

A gazebo? Well that was a new one, even for my Aunt, but sure enough, when the morning of my party dawned, there was an army of men in the process of setting up a massive tent on the empty plot of land alongside our house.

Smiling in anticipation of tonight I headed downstairs, pleased that this year my birthday was on a Saturday so I didn't have to go to school. I was met in the lounge by a small crowd of people

"Mom! Auntie Rose" I exclaimed happily when I saw them standing beside Uncle Jasper.

"Hi Nessie, Happy Birthday!" they both greeted me as I went to give them each a kiss and a hug, before saying good morning to Jenny and Uncle Jasper.

"Where's Dad and Uncle Emmett?" I enquired

"Oh, they'll be here later today," my mom explained "but I thought we could have a girls morning first."

"Sounds good, anything in particular you had in mind?" I asked

"No, although I know your aunt wants us all to get new outfits for the party tonight."

"I do, but I utterly forbid your mother from buying _anything_ before both you and Rose approved it." Auntie Alice added as she entered through the back door, adding a happy birthday as an afterthought.

"My fashion taste really isn't that bad." My mother complained while we all chuckled.

"You're not coming?" I asked my aunt, slightly disappointed

"No, too much to organise here," she grimaced "But that means I am trusting you to pick out something absolutely fabulous." She said seriously

We were ushered out the door a few moments later, with strict instructions not to be late getting back and not to buy anything orange as it would 'clash with the colour scheme'.

At the mall we immediately headed to the bookstore – I had inherited my mothers love of reading and browsed there for a while. I could tell that Jenny was getting bored but she managed to hold her peace (pointed sighs of annoyance aside). After that we stopped so I could have brunch at the food court before beginning to leisurely make our way through the mall, chatting an just having a good time, well all except Jenny that is, who, like her mother, considered any time spent at the mall not looking at clothes to be time wasted.

"Can't we just move along to the clothes shopping?" She demanded when she had finally had enough.

"We'll get to it just now Jenny, just be patient." My mother said gently

"How about I go on ahead and I'll meet up with you later?" Jenny suggested, and quite frankly I liked that idea, my mom however did not.

"Just be patient," my mom repeated, this time with a slight warning in her tone "we'll go look at clothes just now."

Jenny huffed loudly and I saw all the warning signs that normally occurred when my mom was getting annoyed with me.

"Jenny, we all know you don't want to be here with us, but you are not going on ahead of us and no amount of attitude is going to change that. Now you can tone down the attitude and have a little patience or you can go wait in the car for us to finish shopping – your choice."

0-0-0-0

BPOV

Now it wasn't so much that I would ordinarily have a problem with Jenny going on ahead but I saw no reason for her continual attitude to be rewarded.

"I don't have to listen to you." Jenny retorted, before turning on her heel and storming away. I stood there staring after her in surprise, unsure what I'd done that warranted such a strong reaction and debating whether to go after her. I decided to let her cool of a bit first.

We finished our shopping with no further sign of Jenny and I was starting to get a little worried about where she was. We decided to go deposit our bags in the car before trying to search for her again only to find Jenny already there waiting for us. We all climbed into the car in silence, Jenny clearly still in a mood.

The car ride home was quiet and I decided to talk to Alice before I brought up the issue with Jenny again – she was her daughter after all. When we pulled up by the house Jenny was out of the car and into her room before I had even pulled up the handbrake.

"Nessie, I'm sorry about this." I apologised, it was her birthday after all, she shouldn't have to deal with drama today.

"It's fine Mom, Jenny gets like that sometimes."

Before I could reply Alice came out to the car, a confused expression on her face. "What happened that riled Jenny up so much?" She asked as Nessie quickly excused herself to go and find Jake.

"Well you two may not be biologically related but she's certainly your daughter." Rose commented dryly.

"Why?"

"Well, we decided to make our way slowly through the mall, to spend time together, and save the clothes shopping for last," I explained as we headed inside. "and Jenny became rather impatient. Now normally I would have agreed to her going on ahead when she suggested it, but given her general attitude and behaviour I thought that she could stay with us – we only had a couple more places to go anyway." Alice indicated her agreement with this. "When I told her this she sighed pointedly, so I scolded her for her attitude and said she could either stay with us, behaving properly or wait in the car until we were ready to leave. That was when she blew up, shouting that she doesn't have to listen to me before storming off." I noticed a small frown crease Alice's face and I could tell she wasn't impressed with her daughters behaviour "We found her by the car when we were getting ready to leave and..." I waved after Jenny to indicate this is where it led.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice apologised "she's still getting used to Jasper and my authority. We'll deal with it – excuse me?"

I nodded and watched Alice head upstairs, feeling strange to be in the 'aunt' position instead of the mother for once.

APOV.

I felt bad for the way Jenny had behaved, but I should have expected it – Jenny doesn't accept authority easily.

I knocked on her door gently.

"I don't want to talk!" was the response I got. I decided to ignore her and entered anyway.

I found my daughter standing, staring out of the window.

"I thought I said I don't want to talk?" she asked rudely, without looking at me.

"Well we're going to whether you want to or not." I said firmly "Jenny, I'm sure you heard what Bella said downstairs, is your side any different?"

She didn't answer

"Jenny, you cannot be rude to Bella or Rose or anyone else in the family like that. I understand that you were bored and didn't see why Bella didn't want you to go on ahead but there were better ways to handle it. Also, I know we haven't discussed this properly, which is the only reason you're not over my knee right now, but I do expect you to listen to and obey my siblings and parents."

I sensed Jasper entering the room behind me.

"Jenny, you wont have to submit to spankings from them," he added gently. This caught her attention and she finally turned to face us.

"I wont?"

"No," I replied "but if you misbehave towards or around them, then you will have to answer to us for it, and it will be the same punishment as if you had behaved that way towards us, understand?"

"Yes." She muttered sullenly.

"And if you know you're in trouble, you are come and tell us first – we don't want to have to find out from someone else." he added and Jenny nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, so you need to apologise to Bella, and Nessie, and Rose and then we'll say no more about this afternoon."

"Fine." She sighed rudely, and I raised an eyebrow "I'll apologise to them." She recanted in a slightly politer tone.

"Good, and Jenny, I expect absolutely angelic behaviour the rest of the night or there will be consequences." I added – something was giving me the distinct impression she was going to be difficult tonight. ,

"I'll be good! Now can you both go so I can get ready?" she snapped

"Jenny, that's enough now."Jasper scolded in a tone that brooked no argument "Get ready and then go and apologise to the others" Jasper and I left the room before Jenny could get herself into more trouble.

**So I haven't written Nessie in a while and I want to know what you thoughts – Reviews still make my world go round ;D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, and before you read this chapter I would like to remind everyone while you read this that vampires do not get cold, nor do they feel the need to sit down as often as humans do (this will make sense soon) – it's not a major point but I thought I'd point it out just in case people thought Alice was being unnecessarily cruel. Enjoy. **

APOV

I headed down stairs praying that there wouldn't be anymore drama for tonight – this was meant to be Nessie's special day after all. I quickly went to check that everything was set up before going to get dressed .

I found Rose already in my room, in her new outfit.

"Well Emmett wont be able to keep his hands off you in that." I complimented.

"Like he can in any other outfit." She replied, rolling her eyes, a pleased smile playing at her lips as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Just at least wait until you're certain you're alone?" I begged, more than one of my parties had been interrupted by them doing inappropriate things in public.

"No promises." She quipped, and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "It's strange to think of you as a mother." That comment drew me up short as I met her gaze in the mirror.

"I know," I replied, I was not sure yet how well Rose was taking the news that Jenny had accepted Jasper and I as her parents "I'm the psychic of the family and even I didn't see this one coming." The words came out more apologetic than I intended them.

"It's fine," she sighed, giving me a weak smile, though the pain was evident in her eyes "Well maybe not fine," she amended "but I'll learn to live with it."

She turned to face me and I took her hand in mine, squeezing it lightly in silent thanks for her acceptance of the situation. Before I could say more though there was a call from outside as a car pulled onto our street.

"Um, Alice?" Bella called from the front lawn. Rose and I quickly headed outside to find out the reason for her tone.

"Wha-" I began to ask before I saw the car heading towards our house. Inside were about five of the students attending Nessie and Jenny'd school, and behind that were four more similarly loaded vehicles.

"Auntie Alice, who exactly did you invite?" Nessie asked as she came to stand beside me, watching the first car pull into the driveway.

"Exactly who we discussed with you – I didn't invite anyone from your school."

Jasper was beside me now, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"So, do we let them stay and uninvite those of the guest's who aren't vegetarians or do we inform them it was a mistake and they have to leave?" Jasper asked me aloud.

"Nessie?" I asked, this was her party after all.

"How about we tell them that this was a family party, and then next weekend I'll take my closer friends out to the spa or something, for a birthday thing so they're not too offended? As it is I barely know most of those kids." She suggested

"Okay." I agreed, rather proud of her for thinking of that. I headed over to the group of kids who were starting to congregate beside the cars.

"Excuse me?" I called, drawing the adolescent males eyes away from my gorgeous sister.

"Holy Shit!" I heard one of the guys exclaim to his friend, near the back of the group "Are these people genetically engineered or something? No one should have that many hot girls in one family."

I ignored that and similar comments as I called again. "Excuse me, but I think you have all been given the wrong address."

"No we haven't," someone called as several of them pulled out their cellphones to check. One handed his phone to me.

_Raging Party Tonight! 15 Fresia Lane Bring your friends!_

I scowled at the screen for a second before hitting the redial button – just to confirm my suspicions. Sure enough, Jenny's cellphone sounded from inside the house. I hung up the phone and gave it back to the guy before she had a chance to answer.

"I'm sorry, that message was sent in error. This is a private party, and I'd appreciate it if you could all clear out." I gave them an award-winning smile in the hopes to pacify them as they began to reluctantly head back to the cars. Of course there was always one idiot who did not get the message.

"Aww, come on doll," he swaggered up to me, reeking of alcohol and attempted to place his arm around my shoulder. Jasper was beside me in a second, and the guy blinked stupidly at his sudden appearance.

"In case you didn't get my _wifes_ more polite entreaty, what she really meant is get off our property before we call the cops for your underage drinking." He growled quietly. The guy continued to stare at as for a moment before shrugging and heading back to his car.

We all waited until the cars were out of our earshot before turning to head back towards the house. However, before we got to the front door the stench of werewolf hit us, signalling the arrival of the wolf packs. Nessie sprinted around the house, the others following closely. "Greet them and I'll be there in a moment?" I requested of Jasper. He nodded and I quickly re-entered the house.

Glancing out the kitchen window I saw Jake and the other wolves, in human form, emerge from the woods as Nessie launched herself at him, behaving as though she was still only a year old. Jake chuckled and swung her around.

"Happy Birthday!" he greeted her, gently placing her back on her feet.

I sighed as I pulled my gaze away from this touching scene as I headed up towards Jennys room, only to bump into her on the landing.

"I trust you don't think that after that little stunt you pulled that you would still be attending the party?" I demanded quietly. She didn't answer "I don't have time to deal with you now, nor, for that matter do I have time to keep turning away the kids, who, thanks to your fantastic idea of inviting the whole school, will be pitching up here for the rest of the night. But luckily for me, since you will have all this free time while I'm at the party, you can help. You will go and wait at the bottom of the drive and turn away any unwelcome guests."

"But I..." she tried to argue, but I shook my head and stopped her.

"This is not up for discussion. You will go stand by the post box and wait to turn away the humans, I will come and fetch you after the party. Understand?"

She nodded reluctantly and I stepped aside so she could pass me. "And you better hope I don't find so much as one human anywhere near the tent." I called after her.

Once I was sure she was doing as told I made my way out to the tent which was already filling up. Most of our friends had elected to travel on foot rather than hassle with cars and were arriving through the forest.

The party was going well, though I found it hard to concentrate, constantly worrying about Jenny. I had coerced Emmett into DJ'ing for us, so there was lots of upbeat dancing, and a few people started up impromptu sparring contests on the lawn between the tent and the forest. About half way through the night Bella and Edward came to find Jasper and I.

"Alice, Jasper, I don't know how to thank you enough," she gushed, as Edward nodded emphatically beside her. "I don't know what you did but Nessie seems to be thriving here, and it's not just that she's been getting into trouble less, her whole attitude's changed. I must admit I was sceptical about letting her come but you two really can work wonders."

"To be honest, I think it had as much to do with Jenny's arrival as it did with anything we did." I admitted honestly. "Jenny being here has forced Nessie into the older sister role and thereby helped her to grow up."

"The problem is I think this has caused Jenny to grow down, as it were." Jasper commented and I frowned at that – he may be right.

"You'll sort it out." Bella consoled, seeing my worried look "I think the change in Nessie has more to do with you than you give yourself credit for."

"Trust me Alice," Edward added, clearly seeing the doubt in my mind "Nessie's change has a lot to do with you, and if you can turn my daughter from the rebellious youth she was a mere six months ago into the young, well behaved, woman she is today, I have no doubt you can do the same with Jenny."

"Goodness me the way you two go on, you'd think I'm a miracle worker or something." I muttered modestly, though secretly pleased with their words, and gave them both a hug

The party started to wind down a little later and I eventually bid farewell to the last of the guests.

"I suppose we should talk to Jenny now." Jasper said, sounding as reluctant as I felt. I nodded and agreement and we headed inside to find Jenny sulking on the couch – I had relieved her of bouncer duty a couple of hours before, with the instructions to hunt and then return to the house to wait.

"Finally." She muttered as we entered.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, to which she remained quiet "I've had just about enough of this attitude Jenny. Now come upstairs so we can discuss this, and if there's anymore smart remarks..." I let the threat hang as I led the way to Jaspers study.

Once inside Jasper headed around to sit at his desk while I stood at his shoulder, he motioned for Jenny to sit across from us.

"Okay, so please tell me your thought process with that little stunt?" I asked.

She glanced between Jasper and myself, as though unsure how to answer.

"How about I tell you what I think your thought process was and you can correct me if I get it wrong?" Jasper suggested,

She nodded in agreement.

" You were mad because you got into trouble over your behaviour with Bella the mall. You think yourself too old to be told what to do so when we left you talked yourself into trying to ruin Nessie's party to try and get back at because you knew how important the party was to your mother. It also had the added bonus of getting back at Bella since Nessie is her daughter. The only part you didn't consider is what would happen when we found out. Did I get any parts wrong?"

She shook her head slightly.

"Okay, so we are really dealing with quite a few issues here," Jasper continued "There's the fact that your lack of forethought could have put numerous humans in danger, since you knew there were non-vegetarians coming tonight, your downright spiteful behaviour towards your mother, I and everyone else involved with the party, and the way you still consider yourself too old to be under your parents authority, there's also your outright disobedience at not apologising to Bella, Nessie and Rose when we expressly told you to."

"Jenny, I want to discuss your feelings about our authority first," I cut in – as long as she continued to feel resentful about it, she would continue to disobey us and punishing her would only drive a wedge between us. "I want you to be brutally honest when you answer this question, Do you feel we do not have a right to tell you how to behave, or to punish you when you misbehave? You won't be punished for your answer"

"It's not..." she hesitated, worried how we'd react to what she wanted to say. I smiled encouragingly and went to sit on the chair next to her, taking her hand in mine. 'It's not that you don't have the right," she explained "It's that I don't want to be treated like a child all the time."

I could sense Jasper was about to make a strong retort but I glanced at him, silently telling him to wait – Jenny was starting to open up to us and I didn't want him to say something that would stop her.

"Like, I get that I shouldn't have spoken to Bella like that, and that I should have apologised – but she also should have realised I'm not so young so as not to be trusted on my own."

"It was not that she didn't trust you alone," I explained gently "It was your attitude earlier in the day that made her think you didn't deserve to go on ahead like you wanted to."

"Really?" she asked, taken aback by this. "Well, that's only furthering my point – I'm old enough that she could have explained that to me and I would have understood."

"Alright, I'll agree that Bella should have explained her reasoning." I allowed – Jenny was right that we shouldn't be expecting blind obedience from someone of her age. "But you could have asked her why, as opposed to losing your temper and storming off." I was not about to have her think that that excused her behaviour. To my relief she didn't argue my point – maybe she was learning.

"We'll try to remember in future, but if you think we're treating you like a child then you need to say so and not let your emotions get to the better of you. As for the other points," I continued, moving the discussion along "the endangering humans lives, the malicious attempt to ruin Nessie's birthday and your disobedience at not apologising to the others, there really can be no excuse. And I agree with you again that we should have trusted you to apologise on your own, and not forced you into it," I added, holding up a hand as she tried to interrupt. "however the fact you disagreed with our decision, does not give you the right to disregard it."

"It was your lack of forethought about endangering your school mates that really has me worried," Jasper added in "Jenny, you're too impulsive about things. I know you probably never thought that they were in great danger by arriving here, but they were – "

"How was it any more dangerous than when we socialise with them at school?" She interrupted harshly.

"It's different because there were nomads here, and vampires who still feed on human blood." Jasper answered her, a warning tone entering his voice at her rudeness. "Their control is not as strong as ours and may not be able to stop themselves if they came across a humans scent unexpectedly. It's the reason we gave all our neighbours tickets to a play tonight, we didn't want them to be too close in case someone smelt them and slipped."

"But, first off lets get the apologies out of the way and then we'll come back to that issue." Jasper steered the conversation, handing Jenny the handheld phone.

She took the receiver reluctantly and stood, as though to go out of the room for privacy. "No," Jasper stopped her "You proved to us that we cannot trust you to obey us, even over the simplest of things, so you will call them from here where we can ensure you follow our instructions. You can call Bella first, then Rose. Nessie will have to wait until she comes back though."

Jenny scowled at him, and then glanced at me to see if I'd say anything. I didn't. So huffing, she sat back down and dialled Bella's number.

Bella answered after the first ring and my vampire hearing allowed me to hear both sides of the conversation.

_Alice?_

"No, it's Jenny."

_Oh, hi Jenny, I just assumed it would be your mother. What can I do for you? _

Jenny cast us one more death glare before answering "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour this afternoon. I never should have behaved that way and I'm sorry it ruined the trip." Bella was quiet for a moment before answering.

_I accept your apology Jenny, and I hope that in time we will learn to get along much better. I care deeply for your mom, and therefore, by extension you and I would like to get to know you more under better circumstances. How about next time I head out that way we do something together? _

"Sounds good, thanks Bella."

_Good, well I'll talk to you soon and we can arrange it then, Bye._

"Bye."

She pressed the hang up button before dialling Rosalie.

"Hello, Rosalie?

_No, it's Emmett, hang on a sec. _

_Hello? _

"Hi, Rosalie? It's Jenny. I just wanted to call and apologise if my behaviour today ruined your shopping trip." She said the words in a rush.

_I accept your apology Jenny. _She paused _A small piece of advice, I understand why you behaved that way – I'd also have rather been shopping for clothes, but the sooner you learn to control your temper the easier life will be on you. _

"K, and thanks."

_No problem. Bye. _

"Bye."

"So, you satisfied now?" She looked to Jasper again. Before he could reply though I had already pulled her to her feet and delivered several smacks.

"I warned you about those smart remarked." I scolded letting her go after a moment. She immediately sat back down, wincing slightly.

"And to answer your question," Jasper replied, ignoring the interruption "with regards to the apology, yes."

"Now, with regards to the party, do you realise how you were in the wrong, how reckless and spiteful your actions were?" I asked calmly, also sitting back down.

Jenny glanced between us, and I could see she was getting upset, and as much as I hated seeing my daughter upset, I was pleased because it meant what we were saying was getting through. Finally she let out an almost inaudible "Yes."

"Good," I praised, giving her leg a gentle squeeze in support "but then you must also know that there must be consequences for your actions, so I'd like for you to come lay over my lap."

She rose, her every movement exuding reluctance, but I was still proud of her for not fighting me on this. She settled herself into position and I put my left arm over her back to steady her. While this happened Jazz rose to leave, stopping to give my shoulder a squeeze in support. Jenny glanced up as we heard the door click closed.

"Why is he leaving?"

"Well, he knows I am planning on taking down your panties to spank you and doesn't feel it would be right for him to watch that."

"Mom, please just spank me over my pants." She begged.

"No, this situation is far too serious not to bare you." I explained as I tugged down her pants and panties in one go. I took it as a good sign that she didn't try to physically stop me.

I began briskly spanking the whole area, even landing the occasional smack to her thighs. After a short while she began to wriggle, trying to avoid my hand, but it still landed on target every time, my left arm stopping her from sliding off my lap. Eventually she stopped fighting and just gave into the spanking, at which point I stopped, knowing she had had enough. I let her lay there for a few minutes, rubbing circles on her back before helping her up, readjusting her pants in the process. I stood up and she immediately accepted my hug, leaning her head on my shoulder, and had she been human I'm fairly certain she would have been crying. "

I really am sorry that I hurt you." Jenny murmured into my neck and I kissed the top of her head.

"It's all over now, and by accepting your part in this without arguing you have made your amends to me, though next time maybe you'll think about things a bit longer before acting on your impulses." I advised lightly.

We stood like that for a long moment, until Jasper, picking up on the emotions came back in to join the hug.

**There you have it, and I'd love to know your thoughts so **_**Please Please Please **_**REVIEW! **

**Just to let you know that I probably won't be updating this story as often as I used to (I don't even know how I used to manage to get those chapters out so fast!), but I will make an attempt to update at least every two weeks (and if you notice it's been over two weeks, you're more than welcome to PM and spur me on) **


	9. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter, it's a two part chapter but I need your help with the contents of the second part, so please read my AN at the bottom and then vote on the poll on my profile. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers!**

"You lot really should have parties more often.' Carmen half shouted at me as Prime Circle blasted in my ears. I gave her a thumbs up instead of replying as Jenny came to chat with us.

"You – " Whatever she was about to say was cut of when my uncles voice echoed through the house.

"EVERYONE OUT OF MY HOUSE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR I CALL THE COPS!" Everyone stopped to stare at him and a few of those closest to him even started to back away. My aunt was also there beside him and her eyes narrowed when she saw Jenny and I in the corner. People began to head to the door, some stopping to cast Jenny and I sympathetic looks as we stood frozen in place.

Once the room was almost clear my uncle headed over to the stereo which was now blasting The Parlatones and turned it off. With the room now completely empty, and looking like a disaster zone both he and my Aunt turned their attention back to us, my uncle with that classic 'you're in deep shit' look on his face, while my aunt just looked…disappointed.

We all stood in a terse silence until the tension got to Jenny.

"Sooo, you're back early." She observed nervously, drawing out the words.

"Yes, well when we got a call from the neighbours complaining about noise we didn't have much choice." My uncle observed dryly.

"Clean this up." Was all my aunt said, breaking her silence. I glanced at Jenny who just shrugged and began to gather up some of the empty containers, I decided to follow her lead, aware the whole time of my aunts disappointed, unwavering gaze.

That was until there was a knock at the door. My aunt and uncle went to open it while Jenny and I paused in our work.

"Can I help you?" My uncle enquired politely.

"Shit." Jenny mumbled quietly and I saw my aunts head whip around with a look that promised a lecture on proper language as soon as they got rid of whomever was at the door. I glanced at Jenny to see her staring out the window. I moved a little to the left to see what she was looking at – it was a shinny cop car!

"Yes, I'd like to speak to your parents." The cop said in a no-nonsense voice, clearly thinking my aunt and uncle were still teenagers – which was not technically incorrect

"Well you're welcome to try, but they're a bit hard to reach, being past away and all." My uncle quipped.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry about that," the guy sounded uncomfortable "Then who owns this house?"

"My wife and I."

"Little young to be married and own your own house aren't you?" I could tell this guy was really grating on my uncles nerves. "How old are you?"

"I'm 23 and my wifes 19." He replied coldly

"Was there something we could help you officers with?" My aunt interjected.

"Yes, well, we received a complaint about some kids apparently having a party at this address and it was disrupting the neighbourhood." The cop explained, clearly deciding to move on from the age issue.

"Ah, yes, that was my wards – we were out for the evening and they decided to hold a party without informing us. Thankfully Mrs Greenberg next door called us and we came home and shut it down. "

"I see." The cop responded, clearly unsure of what to say next.

"Well, as I'm sure you officers can see, we have it all under control, so if there's nothing else you need…?"

"Yes, well…please just ensure it doesn't happen again." He muttered, flustered.

"Oh I can guarantee it won't." Aunt Alice assured, though her pointed tone clearly meant her response was directed at Jenny and I as much as the cop.

They bid the policemen good night before shutting the door and turning to face us again, appearing, if at all possible even angrier. I was getting seriously worried when my Aunt still refused to so much as raised her voice, calming informing us that she had never given us permission to stop cleaning. It was not like her to just sit there watching us, and the worst part was the disappointment she exuded every time I glanced at her. I knew we had let her down, big time. By unspoken consent neither of us spoke, afraid that my aunts disappointment would turn into rage, although, frankly, I think I may have preferred that to the guilt that was now lying heavy on my chest.

Thankfully my aunt did not insist we work at human speed as my grandmother had done on occasion so we managed to finish relatively quickly, although now, as we waited for her to speak, I was thinking we probably should have drawn out the cleanup.

"So, let me see if I get this right" she said without moving from her seat, her voice perfectly level and controlled, while Jenny and I both stood before her and my uncle "When you asked if the pack could stay over while Jazz and I went away for the night, it was not only for their company, as you told us, but to block my visions?"

She raised an eyebrow and both Jenny and I knew better than to lie so we nodded our heads.

"And then, once you were sure I wouldn't see it you planned a house party?" Again we just nodded and waited nervously for her to go on. "The problem I'm having is there are so many issues to address that I don't know where to begin," She admitted after watching us in uncomfortable silence for a few more moments. I resisted the urge to fidget. "I suppose the most obvious question is why did you not just ask me if you could hold a party?"

At the time Jenny had argued that we shouldn't ruin their night of romance by having them worry about a party we'd be holding, but I knew that admitting this aloud would only come out as a feeble excuse and get us into more trouble.

"You girls are seriously going to make me reconsider talking about this civilly." She warned

"There is no excuse, Aunt Alice" I murmured, choosing my words carefully "We should have just asked you but we didn't."

Her face softened slightly "Thank you for admitting that, and you're right, there is no excuse for this. Currently I don't even know how to deal with this situation, and I'm shocked and upset at your premeditated attempts to deceive Jasper and I, not to mention your disrespect at inviting all those people into this house without our permission, and the fact that your reckless behaviour call police attention to our family, which has a hard enough time blending in as it is…"she trailed off into silence, each word had cut me like a knife. No one could bear to see my aunt hurt and upset, and it was ten times worse when you knew you had caused her to feel that way. I felt moisture running down my face and realised I was crying. My uncle had is hand on my aunts shoulder, lending her support. We all just waited in that painful silence before my aunt rose and silently left the room.

"That was what is called taking it too far." My uncle said before following his wife out the door.

I just continued to stare at the spot my aunt had vacated, I had known we would be in trouble if they found out about the party, but I had never expected that type of reaction.

-0-0-0-APOV-0-0-0-

Once out the house I took off into the woods at a run, already knowing there were no humans around to see me. I could sense Jasper some way behind me but he didn't try to catch up, letting me have my space.

I couldn't believe the strength of my disappointment at those two girls, though I had to admit that I was more disappointed in Nessie. This was the sort of stunt she would have pulled a few years ago, I had seriously thought she had changed, become more responsible, but when I came home to find my house full of hormonal teenagers I just saw the old Nessie again. As for Jenny, she still had a wild streak in her so I was not as surprised though her behaviour was no less acceptable and I was fairly certain that the party had been her idea in the first place. I couldn't begin to fathom how to deal with them, I knew that their seeing my disappointment had driven home how serious this was but I couldn't help feel that anything we did, however we punished them would have no effect.

I hadn't realised my legs had stopped moving until I realised I was standing in a small glade. I could sense Jasper near me and I gave a small nod, telling him that I needed his company now. He was at my side in a second, his arms wrapped around me and I leant into his chest. "It all just feels so hopeless." I murmured against him. "It's like the past few months never happened. Nessie's back to her old self, Jenny's behaviours only getting worse…"

"Hey," he shushed me gently "it's not as bad as it seems. We don't know Nessie is back to her old self, she just made a bad decision, all children will from time to time. And Jenny, well her we'll have to work on, but her general behaviour is improving, and she's no longer rude or disrespectful when she talks to us. She just tends to make impulsive decisions." I let his words calm me a little.

"But what if you're wrong?" I murmured. "I really thought we'd been helping Nessie, but if her behaviour regresses I don't know how we'll deal with it, since clearly our discipline methods don't work." I know I was giving into my own self pity, but at that moment that was all I wanted to do.

"Who said they don't work?" Jasper demanded, a little harshly "And I'm not wrong about Nessie, or Jenny. If it makes you feel better we can use those sticker charts the humans recommend and you can see for yourself how well behaved they can be." I chuckled, knowing he was teasing me.

"I think those are meant to only be for young children."

"They also say spankings are only for young children, maybe it'll work." I looked up to meet his gaze and could see he was smiling, and I returned his smile with one of my own, feeling marginally better about things.

"So how are we really going to handle this?" I asked, sighing and for once feeling my age.

"Well, quite honestly I don't think any punishment we mete out will compare to how they felt when they saw how disappointed you were in them."

"I'm sorry," I apologised, knowing it must have been hard for him to just stand there and feel it all.

He shrugged "It was good for them to realise the effects of their actions on others."

The problem now was, if Jasper was right, and I'm sure he was, what consequences would be appropriate?

**Okay, so bit of a cliffy but I'm torn about how to proceed. Do you think the girls deserve a spanking, or maybe some other form of punishment? For some reason I don't think a spanking would feel right but I'm not sure so thought I'd give you, my readers, the final option (via the poll on my profile). If you think something else would be appropriate I need idea's , so please let me know if you have any. **

**Looking forward to reading all those reviews you'll no doubt post ;) **


End file.
